This disclosure relates generally to the operation and control of a power system, and more particularly to a communication and control arrangement in a modular power system for providing a reliable and autonomously controlled power system.
Discrete distributed power systems are used or contemplated for use in numerous applications, including primary or backup power for high value commercial equipment such as telecommunications infrastructure, primary or backup power to commercial and residential buildings, and primary or backup power to renewable energy sources for use in non-ground-based systems such as a High Altitude Airship (HAA), for example. A typical primary power system may include a power source such as a diesel or gasoline powered generator, a fuel storage tank, and a set of batteries to store energy, for example. A typical renewable energy source may include Photovoltaic (PV) arrays, for example. In applications involving primary or backup power for a HAA, it is desirable to combine a renewable energy source, such as PV arrays for example, with a regenerative energy source, such as a regenerative fuel cell system utilizing electrochemical cells for example. However, in HAA applications, there is a challenge to provide a system that is self sustaining during long-term missions of up to one year or more. While existing power systems are suitable for their intended purposes, there still remains a need for improvements for HAA applications. In particular, a need exists for a power system with appropriate safeguards that will enable it to operate autonomously and reliably for extended periods of time.